


Peggy the Office Matchmaker

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drabble, F/M, Peggy just wants them to hook up, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip regrets a lot of things when it comes to working in his aunt's office. But Theo isn't one of those regrets.





	Peggy the Office Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. We're temps at an office party and everyone ships us. Now they've pointed out we're under the mistletoe.

            Philip wasn’t regretting his choice of working at the marketing firm. He was just regretting his choice of telling his aunt about his crush on the other temp.

            His aunt Peggy was the manager and helped Philip get the job. She mentioned another temp being really cute but he didn’t think twice about it. Unfortunately for him, Theo Burr was more than just ‘cute’; in his eyes she was gorgeous. He took every opportunity to talk to her, help her, or flirt. It seemed to be working but Theo was still holding out on a date with him. She always said they would go out, just not that weekend.

            Peggy, an unofficial matchmaker noticed the connection and talked to her nephew about it. He admitted to his crush and Peggy decided to spread the news to everyone else in the office.

            It was no wonder why Eliza told her son to think twice about what he told his aunt. Now his coworkers were eyeing him and Theo every time they were within five feet of each other. They frequently asked for the two temps to go out and run errands just so they would have to be together.

 

            Then the Christmas party came along. It was pretty obvious at that point, that the whole office wanted the temps to end up together. It was as if Philip and Theo were characters on their favorite TV show and everyone had been waiting seasons for the two to date.

           

            “Oh, sorry.” Philip moved out of the way so Theo could get by him in the doorway.

            “Hah!” Peggy called out from across the office. “Mistletoe!”

            Horrified, Philip looked up and indeed, there was mistletoe hanging over the both of them. “Aunt Peggy…”

            He didn’t have much time to complain though because Theo grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

            So maybe it _wasn’t_ a bad idea. Maybe Peggy was a good confidant.


End file.
